Le sang qui ruissèle
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Robin ignorait comment le shérif de Nottingham et sa sorcière avaient appris que Gilles et lui étaient demi-frères, mais maintenant, le jeune homme et Marianne étaient en danger par sa faute.
1. Le sang qui ruissèle

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-neuvième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Plainte". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

Il y avait cette plainte qui ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête... un gémissement déchirant, ininterrompu, désespéré, qui pulvérisait le coeur de Robin à chaque inspiration. Cette plainte dans sa tête, elle lui faisait encore plus mal que tous les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis en Terre Sainte, car là, la douleur qu'elle lui occasionnait se logeait dans son âme et dans son coeur. C'était insupportable. Cette plainte ne voulait pas le quitter.

Alors, dans l'espoir d'arriver assez vite pour l'empêcher de continuer, il dévalait quatre à quatre les volées de marches qui s'enfonçaient toujours plus bas dans les entrailles du château. Il ignorait comment le cruel shérif et sa sorcière avaient appris que Gilles était son demi-frère, mais ils s'étaient servi de lui pour l'empêcher d'aller sauver Marianne et cette perspective rendait Robin fou de rage et de douleur. Tandis qu'il essayait de délivrer sa bien-aimée, sa sorcière et son bourreau étaient là, à côté, qui arrachaient à son frère des hurlements et des plaintes de douleur tellement atroces que Robin n'avait pas pu se résoudre à attaquer le shérif et aggraver le tourment de son cadet. La mort dans l'âme, il l'avait laissé s'enfuir avec Marianne, et puis, comme un forcené, il avait essayé de parvenir jusqu'à son frère, retenu dans la pièce d'à côté, mais la sorcière et le bourreau l'avaient emporté dans leurs prisons...

A bout de souffle, le flanc scié par un point de côté brûlant, Robin défonça la porte des geôles et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Les plaintes de Gilles heurtèrent ses oreilles, elles emplirent son coeur et firent s'enflammer son instinct protecteur qui, déjà fou de rage d'avoir entendu son frère souffrir sans pouvoir réagir, et perdu sa bien-aimée, lui fit perdre totalement le contrôle. Il se jeta en avant et, d'un coup de poing, il projeta le bourreau en arrière, l'assommant contre les pierres du mur derrière lui. La sorcière du shérif, ses yeux laiteux exorbités de surprise -ils avaient sans doute pensé qu'il se lancerait à la poursuite de Marianne au détriment de son frère, et le shérif avait dû ordonner à sa sorcière de tuer le second fils de Locksley de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit- le dévisagea, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, juste avant que Robin ne l'empoigne par les cheveux et lui écrase la tête contre le mur. Elle s'effondra au sol en poussant un râle. L'archer ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si elle était morte ou vive; il se dirigea en tremblant vers son frère, soudain vidé de ses forces.

Gilles gisait au sol, les mains encore emprisonnées par une chaîne qui lui avait entaillé les poignets. Le sol autour de lui était souillé de son sang, qui s'écoulait encore comme un ruissèlement de pluie de toutes les blessures qui entaillaient son corps maigre et affaibli. Il haletait en tremblant et ses yeux, opaques et remplis de terreur, cillèrent un instant avant de se poser sur Robin.

"Gilles..., commença l'archer, et ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire avant de s'effondrer à genoux sur les dalles."

Il se mit à trembler et un râle, autant de rage que de désespoir, s'échappa de sa gorge. Il crispa les poings et les abattis violemment sur les dalles, blessant dans le même coup ses phalanges et ses articulations endommagées par ses combats violents contre les hommes du shérif. Un instant, il fut tenté de se laisser submerger par son désespoir et sa rage d'avoir laissé le shérif enlever Marianne, d'avoir laissé un homme aussi cruel supplicier son frère, mais Gilles gisait toujours devant lui, se vidant de son sang et poussant dans l'air des plaintes de douleur tout bonnement insupportables.

Robin leva les yeux vers lui et tendit les mains. Elles tremblaient. Il ne savait pas comment les poser sur son frère sans lui faire mal, mais à la façon dont Gilles le fixait, de ses yeux verts remplis de souffrance et de peur, il ne pouvait pas le laisser par terre comme ça. Alors, il se rapprocha en glissant sur les dalles, et souleva le corps ensanglanté de son cadet. Le ruissellement rouge déborda sur ses doigts, sa veste et ses genoux; malgré l'effroi que provoquait en lui cette vision, il attira avec précaution son frère contre sa poitrine.

"Gilles, je suis désolé, murmura-t-il tandis que le sang de son frère coulait sur ses doigts. Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé... Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver..."

La voix de Robin s'enroua dans des sanglots, et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. A travers sa vision devenue trouble, il regarda le corps supplicié de son cadet.

"Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il d'une voix chargée de sanglots, en caressant doucement, du dos de la main, la joue de son frère. Je suis désolé, Gilles..."

Ses doigts laissèrent une traînée de sang sur la joue du jeune homme. Le sien, ou celui de son cadet ? Quelle importance... Gilles saignait de partout... Il allait... il allait sûrement mourir...

"Rob... Rob..."

Les lèvres du jeune voleur essayèrent de laisser passer le nom de son frère, mais elles n'y parvinrent pas. Il n'avait plus de force, n'était plus qu'une loque faible et sanglante étendue dans les bras de son frère.

"Pardon..., répéta Robin, et il attira la tête de son cadet contre son coeur."

Et il demeura là, à genoux sur les dalles, entouré de chaînes et de deux cadavres, à tenir son frère couvert de sang dans ses bras.

/

"Chrétien...

-Hein ? A... Azeem ? Qu'est-ce que...

-Ton frère...

-Gilles ?"

Robin se redressa, hagard, le corps en feu après avoir traversé le château sans prendre le temps de se remettre de ses combats, et d'avoir perdu connaissance en position assise, à même le sol dur et inégal des cachots. Il regarda autour de lui. Les hors-la-loi avaient envahi la pièce, ils fouillaient les geôles à la recherche d'autres survivants, et il y avait Petit Jean qui soulevait le corps de Gilles dans ses bras...

"Non ! cria Robin en se redressant d'un bond. Rends-le-moi, Jean ! Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, tout seul, je..."

Il s'embrouillait. Il ne savait même plus s'il croyait son frère vivant ou mort. Il voulait juste le récupérer. Le prendre dans ses bras... C'était à lui de le tenir dans ses bras !

"Chrétien ! le reprit Azeem en le ceinturant fermement pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur leur ami. Reprends-toi !

-Lâche-moi, Azeem ! Je ne peux pas le... Il doit rester avec moi !

-Chrétien ! Ton frère est vivant !

-Hein ?

-Il est vivant ! Mais il a besoin de soins.

-Il est vivant ? Il est... vivant ?

-Oui. Mais tu dois te calmer, Chrétien. Nous devons sortir d'ici au plus vite.

-Gilles... Gilles..., répéta Robin, encore et encore, incapable de croire que la providence accomplissait un tel miracle, que son frère... que son frère n'avait pas succombé à ses terribles blessures. Jean, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi... laisse-moi le porter... Je ferai attention..."

Azeem et Petit Jean échangèrent un regard. Le maure hocha la tête et leur ami remit précautionneusement le corps poisseux de sang de Gilles dans les bras de Robin. Qui le dévisagea, incapable de contenir la puissante allégresse qui envahissait son coeur... incapable aussi de combattre la souffrance et la culpabilité d'avoir perdu Marianne. Il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il était très fatigué.

"Chrétien, nous allons sauver ton frère, assura Azeem en posant sa main sur son épaule. Et nous allons récupérer Marianne. Je te le promets."


	2. Les plaies qui restent

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-neuvième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Pansement". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Texte écrit en une heure le lendemain de la Nuit._

* * *

Robin fixait la terre retournée, éventrée et encore constellée de vestiges du combat : morceaux de nourriture écrasés, débris de tonneaux ou de charrettes explosés, lambeaux de vêtements. A certains endroits, il y avait même du sang. Celui de son frère avait déposé une couche plus ruisselante et plus fraiche sur les traînées qui avaient commencé à se mélanger à la poussière.

Il essayait de se persuader que, s'il gardait obstinément la nuque ployée et le regard fixe, c'était parce que le combat l'avait vidé de ses forces, et qu'il avait urgemment besoin de se reposer. Également, que la disparition de Marianne avait fiché comme un aiguillon de douleur dans son coeur. La vérité, plus encore que tout cela, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lever les yeux vers Gilles. Il avait trop honte de sa propre incompétence pour le regarder.

A quelques pas de lui, Fanny, qui soutenait la tête du jeune homme supplicié, et Azeem, qui avait ôté ses vêtements en loques, s'appliquaient à laver le sang et la saleté qui maculaient son corps. Ce n'était pas chose facile, car inconsciemment, il se débattait contre ces mains qui le touchaient, lui faisaient encore plus mal que ce qu'il souffrait déjà. Et ces gestes de lutte ouvraient les plaies, avivaient sa souffrance et son affolement.

"Chrétien, lança Azeem sans regarder son ami, viens le soutenir pendant que je recouds ses plaies."

Comme dans un brouillard, Robin se leva de son siège de fortune et s'approcha de son frère. Il devina dans son champ de vision que Fanny avait les yeux levés vers lui, mais il ne la regarda pas. Il avait laissé le shérif et sa sorcière faire du mal à son frère. Il venait de le retrouver et il le blessait déjà. Pire, s'ils n'avaient pas été frères, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il avait tellement honte.

Il se laissa tomber auprès de son frère et posa ses mains à la place de celles d'Azeem, sous la taille et le dos de son cadet. Le sang poissa sur ses doigts. Il déposa une couche plus fraiche et plus tiède sur celui qui avait commencé à sécher sur ses mains.

C'est à ce moment-là seulement que Robin leva les yeux vers son frère. Les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il laissait encore de petits gémissements de souffrance passer le seuil de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux collaient à ses tempes et à son front; son corps était tellement recouvert de plaies qu'on ne distinguait presque plus sa peau. Robin sentit la nausée venir. Il détourna la tête pour essayer de la contrôler.

"Il est très affaibli, commença Fanny, qui soutenait toujours sa tête. Je crois que, depuis que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état."

Robin déglutit. Les remords lui broyaient la gorge.

"Je m'en doute, murmura-t-il en évitant de regarder son frère. Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si... s'il ne m'avait pas appris que nous étions frères..."

Fanny leva vers lui un regard rempli de sympathie.

"Ce garçon a bien plus souffert dans sa vie que tous les enfants que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de croiser, dit-elle avec compassion. Ça n'a jamais excusé la plupart de ses comportements, mais je vois à présent tout ce qu'il a perdu à ne pas être avec toi."

Robin ne répondit rien. Il baissa la tête et murmura :

"Et tout ce qu'il perd à l'être aussi.

-Non, le détrompa sérieusement Fanny. Il n'a rien perdu à t'avoir trouvé comme frère. Au contraire. Il a beaucoup gagné.

-Comment ça ?

-Il a changé. Toute la journée d'hier, il a été drôle, serviable, gentil."

Robin ne répondit pas.

"Il est plus heureux.

-Et pourtant, tu vois bien dans quel état il est à cause de moi !"

Fanny lui retourna un sourire triste.

"Mon fils a failli être pendu parce que nous n'avons pas pu le protéger des hommes du shérif, répondit-elle. Parfois, tu peux seulement faire de ton mieux."

Robin sourit tristement.

Pendant ce temps-là, Azeem avait pris soin de recoudre les blessures les plus profondes du jeune homme, et appliqué des pansements sur celles qui l'étaient moins. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son ami, rassuré de percevoir un peu moins de culpabilité sur son visage et ses yeux se poser enfin franchement sur son frère.

"Là, ça devait tenir, déclara le maure en nouant le dernier bandage. Transporte-le à l'intérieur, ordonna-t-il ensuite, tandis que Fanny aidait Robin à basculer le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il va avoir besoin d'être au calme et au chaud, et nous devons parler de ta dulcinée."

Robin hocha fermement la tête. Fanny resta en arrière pour aider Azeem à remballer tout son matériel médical, et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le château, Gilles bougea dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta net et baissa la tête.

"Gilles ?"

Les paupières fragiles frémirent et deux éclats verts se mirent à briller à travers les fentes étroites de ses yeux.

"Gilles ? répéta Robin."

Son frère essaya de prononcer quelques mots, sans doute son nom, mais il n'y parvint pas. Cependant, son froncement de sourcils perdu et désorienté laissait assez peu de doutes sur la question qui devait tourner dans sa tête.

"Le bourreau et la sorcière du shérif sont morts, lui expliqua Robin d'une voix douce. Il s'est enfui avec Marianne, mais j'ai réussi à t'arracher à eux, Gilles. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, à présent."

Le jeune homme sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits. De la culpabilité passa sur son visage épuisé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Robin à sa question muette. Je vais le traquer et je la ramènerai. Mais en attendant... tu as besoin de te reposer."

Gilles essaya de lui sourire, mais sa tentative s'avéra peu fructueuse. Il était trop faible et il avait sûrement trop mal. Mais Robin lui sourit en retour.

"Moi aussi, je suis content que tu ailles bien."

Il souleva un peu son frère et plaça un baiser sur le côté de sa tête. Gilles cligna des yeux, surpris, et cette fois-ci, il parvint à sourire.

"Et maintenant, il nous faut un plan, murmura Robin, et la détermination était revenue dans ses yeux."


End file.
